Back To Work
by Ickleamykins
Summary: It's Ty's first day back to work after Alex passed on.
1. Default Chapter

It had been a couple of days since the day that my ex girlfriend's life got taken away. Last Thursday, there was a multi vehicle accident and she had been working on top of a car that had exploded leaving her dying on the pavement. The thing about all this is that I just watched her life slip away from her. I didn't do anything to help it out. I just stood there.  
  
Even though we weren't together anymore, we were still good friends. We hung out together doing anything and everything. I began thinking that we were going to get back together. That is until, well you know.  
  
It was my first day back to work. I was leery about going back. I walked into the entrance of the 55 and looked around. It seemed normal. Walking into the change rooms, I could hear Bosco, Faith, and Sully laughing about something or other. I had my hand on the door for a few minutes before I actually opened to walk in. The three cops stopped their conversation in mid sentence and looked up.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Ty," Faith said patting my back gently.  
  
"Thanks," was all I could reply. I staggered over to my locker and got ready to get changed. The other three just looked at each other strangely.  
  
Apparently I was day dreaming because Sully suddenly tapped me on my shoulder, "Come on, Ty. We've got to go to roll call." He said, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're ready to be back? The boss will understand if you aren't ready you know. "  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Let's go," I stammered.  
  
Roll call was the same as usual. Some mindless idiots robbing a bank and what not. I honestly don't get why people do it. I mean most likely they will get caught, but they still do it. People these days!  
  
I knew Sully was worried. He kept looking at me in the RMP. It got rather annoying, "SULLY! Stop looking at me like that! I'm fine."  
  
"Sorry. Just you know-"  
  
"Stop. I'm fine! I won't be if you keep annoying me like this, though."  
  
"Fine," he bellowed.  
  
The rest of the shift went fine. We only got a few calls. A few minor calls. I knew that the captain didn't want me to do any tough calls, especially collisions. It was obvious. There were a few calls around the area of where Alex had passed, but Bosco had gotten to them first.  
  
I hated being treated like this. If I wasn't ready to come back to work, I wouldn't have. I was ready. I was ready to do anything I was asked to.  
  
"So, do you want to come have a drink with me?" Sully asked.  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," I answered.  
  
We went to the local pub, Haggardy's. Inside we found, Bosco, Faith, Jimmy, Kim, Doc, and Carlos. We sat at the table beside them.  
  
"Ty. Sully," Doc nodded.  
  
Carlos had his hand on his chin. He was still grieving. He had been so solemn lately. Jimmy was the worst out of everyone. He was on vacation when it happened and didn't find out until he came back. He was sitting in a corner by himself. I decided to go see him.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," I said, grabbing a chair and sitting in it.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly.  
  
"You know, Jimmy, it isn't your fault. It would have happened even if you were there."  
  
"What? Yeah. . . I know, " he muttered.  
  
"She was good, Jimmy. She loved life and everyone in it. I don't know how many times she talked about you, Jimmy. She loved you so much," I said, hoping to make him feel better.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
That night dragged on for a long time. I really didn't want to be there, but I didn't go home either. I had a few drinks, but not many. I wasn't really in the mood to drink tonight.  
  
I finally decided to go home at around 1.30 in the morning. I drove home with Carlos and didn't speak a whole word on the way. When I got home, I went straight to bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

I lay in bed thinking about that night at the bar. Jimmy was still really upset about what had happened. I knew he felt that Alex passing was his fault. Of course it wasn't. Her passing was inevitable. Just as I was thinking of all this, there was a knock at the front door of my apartment.  
  
Carlos had reached the door before I had, "Jimmy. What are you doing here? It's two in the morning!" he spoke in his usual sarcastic tone.  
  
"C-can I speak to Ty?" his eyes were puffed out and red. He had obviously been crying.  
  
I stepped forward, "Come in Jimmy. What's the matter?" I asked, ushering towards the couch.  
  
"I didn't know who to talk to. I couldn't go to Kim because she's too emotional. You and Alex were so close. I just need someone to talk to," he spoke resting his palms in his face.  
  
"Jimmy, you can always talk to me. Come on, spill it."  
  
"Well, first off, I can't believe I'm talking about this," he paused, sighed and started talking again. "I just feel responsible, you know. Like if I was there, it could have been prevented. I could have moved her away from the car before it exploded."  
  
"Jimmy, you couldn't have. It wasn't your fault; it was no ones. It was time that she got taken away. She's in a better place now," I couldn't believe I was talking like this. It was very unnatural for me to do so.  
  
"I know she's in a better place, but it still feels like it was my fault. I should have been there," he said. He turned and looked in the opposite direction. He didn't want me to see him cry. "I should get going. I have to get ready for tomorrow. Thanks for listening, even thought it was just me whining. I'll see you tomorrow I guess," he then got up and left the room and out the front door of my apartment.  
  
Of course tomorrow was the funeral. The closing of it all. I was scared out of my mind really. I've been to funerals before, my dad's and Bobby's and many cop's but this was different. This was Alex. My ex girlfriend.  
  
I woke up the next morning with a stomach full of butterflies. I never thought this day would arrive. I got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. What I found surprising was that Carlos was already up and eating. He was never up early. Never.  
  
"Hey," I said, grabbing a box of cereal out of the cupboard.  
  
"Hi," he said not even looking up. "Ready for today?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Me neither"  
  
After eating, I headed back to my room to get dressed. I had taken my suit to the dry cleaners a couple days before. I hadn't worn this since Bobby had passed away. When I had finished doing up the last cuff on my jacket, I walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Carlos, its time to go. Hurry up!" I yelled at him since he wasn't ready yet.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming," he spoke hobbling out of his bedroom, putting on his shoe at the same time. "Let's go."  
  
We drove in my Suburban and went to pick up Jimmy, Kim, and Joey. Each of them were dressed in black suits, and Kim in a dress. Kim was already crying. Jimmy had had his arm around her for comfort. We drove down to the grave yard where the event was taking place.  
  
There were tons of people there from the NYPD and FDNY. She was a well respected person. Even Danny Gamble was there.  
  
The ceremony started five minutes after we got there. It was a beautiful one at that. There were bagpipers playing Amazing Grace. After the ceremony, we all went to the pub to commemorate Alex. We all did a little speech that we each talked to her. By the end, everyone was crying.  
  
It was the hardest day to endure in my life. 


End file.
